Such rotors are known in the state of the art and they normally comprise a plurality of rotor blades that are arranged in the form of a blade ring and that are joined, at least indirectly, to a rotor disk or to a rotor ring. For this reason, the rotor can be configured, for instance, as a turbine disk (blisk) or turbine ring (bling) for a continuous-flow machine.
A major problem during the installation or repair of such a rotor, however, is that when the individual rotor blades are joined, welding flaws and pore formation can occur due to impurities stemming from cooling lubricants (dry), which gives rise to considerable extra costs. Working without cooling lubricants, however, is very problematic with the commonly employed materials such as, for example, Inconel 718.